


Mistakes Work

by GanemPyrre



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanemPyrre/pseuds/GanemPyrre
Summary: Zelo wakes up with a hang over and Daehyun's arm wrapped around his waist after a forgotten night and everyone knows what happened but him and Daehyun, but they refuse to tell them...





	1. Awake - Zelo POV

I woke up to find myself in an awkward situation. I was lying on my bed with a random arm slung around my waist. My shirt clad back was close up against a warm bare chest and my legs were entangled with the legs belonging to the unknown body behind me.

I felt some relief at the fact that his shirt was the only item of clothing missing between the two of us, from what I could feel, but my heart was still beating harshly against my chest at the unnamed person's warm breath that was washing over the back of my neck.

After a fair amount of effort, I managed to wriggle into a position where I could turn my body to see who it was that had been sleeping next to me. As I turned over I felt their hand slide from it's position resting around my waist to covering my crotch, making a blush instantly engulf my face and ears.

When I looked at the face of the person that had been behind me my heart rate increased more than possible as I realised that the hand that was resting on my dick was one that belonged to Daehyun hyung.

I took in a sharp breath and forced a distance between us, glad that my sudden reaction did nothing more than make my hyung roll onto his chest and peruse sleep.

My mind attempted to flash back to the hole in my memories from the night before but I only ended up realising how hung over I actually was.

Daehyun hyung was in my bed half naked, spooning me, what the hell had happened last night???

The more I tried to recall the memories the more I regretted my attempt at trying.

I was just glad that I had woken up before him so that I didn't have to face his questions, which would be undoubtedly the same as mine.

I found myself trying (again) to recover the lost memories of what had happened after I suddenly heard my older band mate mutter "Junhong" making my cheeks flush again, even though I knew it was probably not what I was thinking of.

My mind was a mess!

After realising that I had just been standing there staring and listening to my hyung I shook my head and went to take care of my little 'problem downstairs'.

My luck was high because hyung never woke up for the entirety of the time that I spent in the shower and even when I had to sneak back through the room to get some clothes from my wardrobe that I had forgotten to get the first time I had left for the bathroom.

As soon as I was finished I rushed out of our room to find Himchan making hang over soup for all the members.

"Here." he said in a toned down voice as he passed two pills over to me and filled up a glass with water.

"Thanks." I breathed as I threw back my head before throwing the pills into my mouth and using the water to wash them down.

For a while I just sat there staring at Himchan hyung as he cooked, wondering if I should ask him what he remembered about the night before and, not long after I began the debate, curiosity took over and I blurted my question out.

"Do you remember what I did last night?" I asked him and he suddenly sniggered before trying to show me a straight face.

"You don't remember?" He asked me comically making me shake my head and glare at my hyung, not wanting to even answer his question. "Well..." He began as he got out a ladle and a bowl for me. "You were definitely open about your feelings..." he grinned and I could already tell that noting good would come out of the whatever I had done the night before.

"Do I even want to hear anymore?" I asked as I hung my head, thinking of the endless possibilities of things that could possibly lead to Daehyun spending the night in my bed whilst in that position.

I expected Himchan to continue but he just laughed and set the bowl down in front of me saying that I didn't want to know and that I should find out for myself what had happened because it was too 'personal' for him to just spout out the words that I had said whilst drunk.

I huffed as I glared down at the contents of the bowl, mixing it around with my spoon before I began to eat it.

After a while everyone else joined me and Himchan at the table, the oblivious Daehyun taking the seat beside mine as he groaned about how much his head hurt.

"Well you did drink a lot last night." Yongguk sighed as he took the soup but no pills, not having drank much as he had probably spent the time writing new songs and e-mailing them off to be checked. "Both you and Junhong." he said as the corner of his lips began to tug up in a small but noticeable grin.

"Oh yeah," Daehyun burst out of nowhere "I think I fell asleep on your bed last night." He said to me with a sheepish grin as I looked straight down at the bowl in front of me that I had practically cleaned out. "Sorry about that, I was a bit drunk and I can barely remember anything." He said and I wasn't sure whether I should relax or tense up at his words. If he didn't remember then it was better; just in case something bad had happened, but if he didn't remember then we might never know what actually happened.

I found myself blushing as I thought of some of the possibilities that could have happened and encased my head in my hands, hopping that the hyungs wouldn't notice my reaction to Daehyun's words but knowing that they had.

"Does anyone really remember what happened?" Daehyun asked and Yongguk, Jongup, Himchan and Yongjae all raised their hands without words, saying (silently) that they would never reveal what had happened the night before, even if it killed them.

After I registered their reaction I finished off my food and rushed to hide back in my room, knowing that my secret could have easily leaked out to the four hyungs, possibly even Daehyun, and I would never really know.

As soon as I was in my room, I jumped face first down onto my bed and screamed into the soft fabric.

"You okay?" Daehyun asked as he entered our room but I refused to face him, secretly terrified that he already knew of the feelings that I had towards him.

"Fine." I said, my voice muffled by the sheets below me.

"You seem down." He said and I felt the bed sink beside me so I turned my head away from him and hid it with my hands, not wanting him to see my flushed cheeks. "Is it because I stole your bed last night?" He asked with a nervous laugh and I shook my head in a way that he would notice the movement. "Is it because of something I did last night?" he asked awkwardly. "I thought you didn't..,"

"No." I murmured.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked, the tone of his voice clearly showing that he felt hurt from his assumption.

"I'm not." I said into the sheets again, still refusing to face the person behind me who had been having some sort of emotional roller coaster.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked, his voice holding a bit more joy.

I shook my head.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He asked putting him hand on the back of my thigh and I instantly rolled away from it, ending up away from him but facing him.

I instantly felt the tips of my ears begin to burn and pulled a pillow up to cover my face as red began to tint my pale skin again.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked trying to touch my face but that just made it even worse and I ended up looking like an idiot as I quickly scurried backwards, away from the hand that was trying to help. I didn't want him to get too close to me, just in case he was only pretending not to know and... well I don't really know what he would do...

"I'm fine!" I snapped suddenly and he flinched back slightly.

"Sorry." I sighed after a few moments. "I... never mind." I muttered trying to avoid the subject in hopes that he might not question further.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked me cautiously as he shuffled slightly further away from me, I had probably scared him off.

"No." I admitted and I heard an almost silent sigh escape his lips. "Do you?" I asked, suddenly very cautious again.

"A bit." he admitted before quickly getting off of my bed and heading to the door, not looking back to me, even as he spoke. "I have something to do... I might be late back tonight so don't wait up and I'll try not to wake you when I get back." He informed before escaping the room that we shared.

I wasn't sure whether to be elated or distraught by his words and I ended up chooseing neither and just trying to ignore the whole situation believing that maybe if I went back to bed and slept for long enough that everything that had just happened would disappear.


	2. Regrets Daehyun POV

I woke up to the sound of footsteps scurrying across the floor at the foot of the bed but just chose to ignore them as my head was beating against the walls of my skull and my eyes were trying to tear themselves out as the slight light penetrated my eyelids. I didn't need to deal with that...

I let out a small groan as I heard the door to the bathroom slam closed after the footsteps had scurried back in that direction. Why did hang over's always have to be a bad thing? Why couldn't I just drink without having the skull splitting pain follow? Was that too much to ask?

After a while I got used to the pain and the light seemed to dull slightly so I pushed myself up off of the soft bed that I had been sleeping on.

Something was off...

I wasn't on my own bed!

As soon as I realised the fact that I was on Junhongs's bed I flung myself dramatically to the floor, regretting my reaction straight after instigating it, as I found the pain in my head just multiplied from the movement.

I groaned lightly and sat up, resting my head on the foot of Junhong's bed. I found myself nestling my head into the soft sheets and thinking about what would happen if I ever got my hands on his pale body... Imagining what it would feel like inside of him as he screamed my name both in pleasure and pain... Would he cry if I forced my member down ... What would his face look like if I rammed myself all the way in to the hilt...

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I heard the talking and noticed that I had gotten aroused on just my thoughts of what I wanted to do.

I sighed as I grabbed some clothes and decided to just in the shower to my thoughts before I cleaned myself off and made my way to the kitchen, wrapped up as warmly as possible because of the potential after affects of a cold shower... (it wouldn't be good if I suddenly got a cold.

Noticing the free seat next to Junhong, I scurried across the large space between the bathroom and the open kitchen, beating Jungup to the seat (for which he glared at me but otherwise did nothing).

"My head hurts Channie..." I complained when the fast paced movements from running and jumping into the seat had amplified my headache twofold.

"Drink..." Himchan hyung grumbled as he placed a glass and some pills in front of me, loud enough to get a wince from four of the people sat at the counter. He then repeated the process three times as Junhong had already had his share, and had almost devoured the meal in front of him that he seemed so intent on, and Yongguk just never seemed able to get drunk (or even interested in the act of attempting to).

"My head kills." I complained again and I heard a huff from Yongguk hyun.

"Well you did drink a lot last night." He pointed out as Channie placed a bowl of soup in front of us, slowly filling up the other bowls that he had gotten out. The bit that he added next surprised me: "Both you and Junhong."

I instantly looked at the maknae who seemed to be unconsciously glaring at his oldest band mate.

"Oh yeah..." I exclaimed loudly, hoping to draw Junhong's attention to me. "I think I fell asleep on your bed last night..." I explained giving him a sheepish grin as a bowl was placed in front of me. I only looked away for a second but he turned his head down. "Sorry about that, I was a bit drunk and I can barely remember anything." I said hoping to catch his attention but he continued to look down before burying his head down into his hands.

My mind flashed back to the only part of the night that I could roughly remember and that was me getting down onto one knee and confessing to him in a style that resembled a proposal... I internally groaned, believing that to be the reason that he was ignoring me.

"Does anyone really remember what happened?" I asked, referring to my little show, everyone but Junhong raised a hand in silent confirmation and I felt my heart ease slightly at the news that he didn't know... and never would...

As soon as our maknae had noticed the reaction of the rest of the group he quickly finished off his bowl and rushed to hide in our room.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked and they looked at me as though I was an idiot so I sighed and lifted the bowl to my lips before downing as much of it as I could before rolling the boy that had retreated to his room to hide from us or... me?

"Are you okay?" I asked as I entered our room to find Junhong face down on his bed, which was placed about a meter to the side of my own.

"Fy-een" A muffled voice said from where he was lying.

"You seem down." I muttered as I sat down on his bed, trying to file through as many of the events from the night before as I could remember but I couldn't think of anything. "Is it because I stole your bed last night?" I asked as it suddenly came to mind. I didn't really see how it could bother him but I guess... he shook his head. "Is it because of something I did last night?" I asked dreading the answer, it probably was - what had I done? "I thought you didn't..." I began, in hopes of salvaging some of our relationship.

"Mm-o." he muttered into the sheets and I slightly relaxed at his words.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I asked cautiously.

"Umm mot." the boy muttered and I wondered if he would ever look at me.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked and the shake of his head made me release a shallow breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. "Then why won't you look at me?" I pried again, putting my hand on the back of his leg, hopping he would trust me.  
Instead of opening up, like I had expected he flinched away from me into a position where I was no longer touching his leg but that I could see his flushed face... though that didn't last long as he quickly hid it in a pillow that he pulled up in front of him.  
"Are you sick or something?" I asked extending my hand out to feel his forehead but he quickly scurried back, closer to the wall, further away from me.

"I'm fine!" he suddenly snapped and I jolted in surprise. He was never usually that loud or assertive... and he never usually rejected me.

"Sorry." He sighed after a moment of silence, his head still out of my view because of that damned pillow. "I... never mind." He sighed and I stiffened.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked him cautiously. He might have remembered something and lied about it...? I really had no idea what to think.

"No." he muttered and i let out a sigh of relief. "Do you?" he asked me with an unusual edge to his voice.

"A bit." I admitted feeling my ears growing warm and then deciding that I should leave before anything happens like earlier, especially considering we were both in the same room."I have something to do..." I lied, scratching my neck, before getting up from the bed and hurrying to the door. "I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up and I'll try not to wake you up when I get back." I finished before leaving, not allowing him time to reply and, if he did, I didn't hear it.

"I'm going out." I called to the people who were still sitting around the table in the kitchen.

"Going to buy a proper ring to propose properly?" Himchan called and my heart dropped, they had remembered everything... "Maybe this time he won't forget it." He laughed.

I had thought that he was being too kind earlier...

"Shut up..." I groaned due to both the hand over and his words. "I'm just going out, I'll be back later." I sighed.

"Sure, loverboy." Youngjae called and I groaned, this would definitely haunt me for a while, especially with them constantly reminding me of my every mistake.

I quickly left after hearing their words, i didn't really want to hear about all of my other mistakes from the night before because I didn't need to be reminded that I was an idiot or that they knew about my feelings towards Junhong, that was probably how I had ended up in his bed the night before.

But where had he slept? My bed had been empty and Yongguk had most likely kicked everyone out who got too drunk... the floor...? with me...


	3. Thoughts - Zelo POV

After Daehyun hyung had left everyone had all announced that they were going out for another drinking night, this time it was at Yongguk's brother's house, meaning that they wouldn't be back until the next day. I had been invited to join them but I couldn't really bring myself to go anywhere. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

I was still confused by Daehyun's reaction and sudden need to leave. When I had asked the others they told me that he was out trying to buy a ring to propose to his lover.

My heart had sank at there words.

They all seemed to find my reaction funny but I had never heard anything about Daehyun having a lover before they had told me and it felt like all my hopes, that my feelings would one day be mutual, had just been brought back to reality. Daehyun was going to propose! He was straight...

I knew that I should be happy that he was going to finally have a stable relationship and be 'normal' but I just couldn't turn those thoughts into any form of reality.

The fans would be happy... and sad...

That girl would be the envy of many... because it had to be a girl, right? He wanted to marry... You can't marry a person of the same gender in Korea... was he going to go to America or something...?

I shook my head... I was getting off topic...

Daehyun... Daehyun...

Even though I was in such a pressing situation I felt my mind wonder off course to things that had almost no relation.

What would Daehyun look like if I gave him deep throat? Would he enjoy normal sex or would he prefer... other things...

My mind began to trail off as my arousal grew and I bit my lip in thought. No one would be home tonight... Daehyun would... but he said he was going to be late...

I don't know what pushed me to do it. I'm not sure if it was just the fact that I thought that no one would be home or because of the excitement that I could be caught in the situation but I soon found myself searching through the back of the bottom draw of my nightstand before I pulled out everything that I had been looking for.

The thrill brought my aroused state to another level and my dick hardened even more than it had been previously.

I opened the cap from the lube that I was holding and covered my left had, ready to prepare myself after I had slowly slid off my trousers and underwear, my shirt disappearing somewhere along the way.

I reached my hand behind my back and slowly inserted one finger inside of me, my lip further into my mouth as I concentrated on the sensation. It didn't take long before I added a second finger, positioning my body so that I was on my knees leaning forwards onto one hand so that I had an easier entrance.

My mind ignored any other sounds within our house as I began to spread the two fingers inside of me before pulling them out slightly to add a third before forcing them in harshly, causing a slight to escape my lips.

I closed my eyes, thinking about what it would be like to have Daehyun force himself inside of me as I spread out my hole even further with my fingers before removing them and grabbing the other item that I had removed from the back of the draw... my beads.

I breathed out a slight , pushing my lower lip from my mouth as I slowly etched the device inside of me, imagining that it was my hyung's member instead of a crude imitation that I had used several times.

After a moment I slipped my other hand behind me, leaning with my head against the bed, as I tried to guide them in better but I suddenly heard a strange clink and two cuffs closed around both of my wrists as another set of hands began to spread by and force the string of beads in further in until I let out another through pleasure,

I fet my face flush realising that I had been letting this unknown person touch me.

I tried to look behind me to see who it was but my face was forced down into the sheets of the bed as the person behind me rubbed himself against my already full entrance, threatening to force the beads in to the point that they wouldn't come back out so easily.

I let another as the beads rubbed against my sensitive spot.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" the voice finally breathed in my ear and I stopped my almost non existant struggle, giving the assailant enough time to wrap some sort of fabric over my eyes. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out what you have been doing on my bed with my things?" He asked before bitting my ear and killing any words that would have tried to respond with a sharp gasp.

Wait, this was Daehyuns bed...that meant that it hadn't been my draw... why would Daehyun...?

My thoughts suddenly Back to the present as I felt Daehyun run his, sill covered, dick up my leg and between my thighs... I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"You like that do you sIut?" He asked and I suddenly felt his hand cover my cock before he released something around me and I let out a slight whimper from the pleasure as I heard some fabric move and Daehyun's presence left my ass for a moment before he came back naked, trailing his dick around my entrance as I groaned, his precum making me groan in pleasure but he never got close enough for my liking.

"If you take these out..." He said slipping a finger in with the beads as he played with one of them inside of me. "Then I'll enter you." He said and I could feel the smirk on his face as I eagerly reached back to grab the ring at the end before he pulled my hands up by the links between the two cuffs causing me to burry my head further into the sheets, raising my ass at the same time causing a slight hum of agreement from behind me and I grinned, glad that I was pleasing him.

I tried to concentrate of forcing the beads out one by one, only using the muscles of my entrance to force them out as I spread my legs further to make the act easier to complete when a distraction came along to stop me from focusing.

I felt my head being pulled up as my mouth was forced open to accommodate for Daehyun's oversized dick to force its way inside.

You have to keep going back there my little sIut." He whispered in my ear, biting it harshly as I let a moan escape my mouth causing him to force himself in further, grabbing my hair tightly as he forced himself deep into the only other hole that I had.

I found my self spreading my legs further and raising my ass higher as I tried to force the beads out once again.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, my little sIut?" Me asked as he forced his dick down my throat whilst I resisted gagging. My mind was a mess as I tried to please him but also tried to get the beads out of my ass so that he would pleasure me.

I let out a dry of relief as one finally slipped out, tightening my throat around Daehyun causing him to groan at the sensation as he thrust into my mouth with greater force, tightening his grip on my hair as I began struggling to force another one out.

"Oh god you're so good." He groaned as he began to with more force before releasing into my mouth without warning. I felt myself swallow his seamen as I forced another bead out, my find crazy and my throat sore as I suddenly got rolled over onto my back, the cold metal of the hand cuffs digging into the skin of both my back and my wrists. My head was rested on his legs, firmly against his crotch and I moved my head against him.

"You seem to enjoy pain." He said as he lowered over one of my nipples and clenched onto it with his teeth causing a groan of pleasure to escape my lips.

I felt a faint smile play on his lips as he began to it into making me role my hips, my previous task forgotten.

"Daddy." I moaned and he froze for a second before biting down harder causing a loud to escape my lips.

He suddenly pulled away and began to play with the other and I fell apart beneath him, his dick now pushing hard against the back of my head.

After a just a moment he pulled away and I felt a sharp pinch against both of them as I arched my back towards the sensation only to find Daehyun's hands sliding down my sides to my waist before he raised himself onto his knees, pulling my ass forwards, letting his cock sit just above my mouth. I darted my tongue out and the wet tip as a loud groan could be heard emitting from his chest.

"You've been a very bad boy." He drawled as he pulled the rest on the beads out quickly and I tilted my head back in pleasure, rubbing his with by face before it suddenly disappeared and I collapsed, still on the brink of an but not allowed to come because of the ring around my member.

When the few moments of seclusion were over, I felt Daehyun's hands force my thighs to my calves before securing them in place with a leather strap before securing them open by attaching each strap to the cuffs behind my back.

"You've been a very bad boy." He hummed. "Daddy has to punish you." He said as he trailed a finger up my cock applying pressure when he reached the top, making me whimper at the sensation.

"Daddy please..." I trailed off, not really sure what I was asking for when something suddenly got forced inside of my twitching hole. It moved harshly but I knew that it wasn't Daehyun as he was much bigger and warmer.

I let out a moan of pleasure as he forced it in deeper whilst finding bits of skin to and pull around my lower stomach.

He slowly trailed up my body, biting, and whenever he found a point that would entice a reaction from me. He kept on getting further up until he was straddled over me, his pressing into my stomach as he focused on one point of my collar bone, a point that would be noticed no matter what I wore.

The sensation inside of me took my to the edge but still... "Daddy..." I moaned hoping Daehyun would take the ring off of my dick but he just continued his attack across my collar bone and up my neck to the point on my ear that he kept on biting.

"Do you think I'll let you come yet?" he asked and I whimpered at the sensation of his hot breath on my ear. "You haven't learnt anything have you?" he breathed as I squirmed beneath him. "You're mine." He said with more force than I would have expected. "I can do what I want with you."

For some reason that made me happier than the thought that I was having sex with him.

"Pay attention." He growled as he bit my ear harshly and I squirmed nodding.

"Daddy..." I said biting my lower lip. "Can you let me see you?" I asked quietly, hoping he heard.

I heard a breathed chuckle before his lips attacked mine and the blindfold was ripped from my eyes, though it didn't matter anymore as I wasn't looking.

Suddenly he pulled away and slid down my body, playing with the clamps that I now saw covering my nipples.

Without warning I felt my hole being stretched wider than I thought possible. My head rolled back in a silent scream of pain as tears made their way to my eyes. My whole body seemed to be in shock from how quickly and harshly he had entered me, without removing the dildo that he had put in before.

My mind quickly stopped thinking about the pain and went to the pleasure that it was bringing me.

My eyes closed as I got used to the sensation, wanting him to move.

I rose my hips to him and heard a low laugh before he began to move inside of me, making me lose all rational.

I couldn't think straight and closed my eyes to help me concentrate but he was soon touching the tip of my dick making me gasp in pleasure. Everything that Daehyun touched felt so sensitive, leaving trails of pleasure where ever he chose to let his hands roam.

He thrusted into me hard and deep, making my dick strain from the pleasure as my ass tightened around him making him groan at the sensation.

"Oh god you're so good." He groaned as he splayed his hands over my chest, stopping when he got to the clamps on my nipples.

After fiddling with them he suddenly released them making me let out a cry of pleasure as he began thrusting deeper at the sound, he seemed proud that he was the one who had forced it out of me.

I moaned as he led his hands roam down to my crotch, tracing the lines of bite marks that he had made earlier. My mind didn't know what to focus on anymore... I was past the point of being able to realise everything that was going on, I was just revelling in the sensations of pain and lust that were flushing through me.

"Harder daddy!" I told him when the pain was almost completely washed away and the only thing I knew was that I wanted more... he needed to give me more.

I felt my back ark up to make it easier for him to thrust in before I felt a hand playing with my dick as I grabbed two fist-fulls of the bed behind me. I had no rational left as I felt him remove the ring from the tip of my cock just before he released inside of me, making me cover both of us with my cum before I sagged back, exhausted.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as Daehyun removed himself and the dildo from inside of me, allowing me to relax for a moment, believing it was over as he unstrapped my legs.

"You think that's all?" He asked, his warm breath fanning over my lower stomach as he lowered his head, raising my ass as I suddenly began to feel very conscious about myself as my eyes shot open to see what he was doing,

Just as my eyes were beginning to gain focus I felt my ass being spread and Daehyun's tongue playing with the sore hole between my legs as I tried to push him away but my lets weren't obeying me. I was completely venerable to him. 

My body wanted him to continue, I had been waiting far too long for him to give up now.

 I felt myself relax to his movements as he trailed a finger up slowly, from my ass, to my upper thigh, to my crotch where he trailed a finger up my hard dick before he got to the top when he suddenly grabbed me in his hand and put his thumb over the top, applying a slight pressure.

"You've done this before." He said as he stuck a finger in  my ass after pulling his head away to speak to me. "Your body is used to being touched." He said applying pressure to the top of my dick.

I closed my eyes at the pain but shook my head at his words.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" He asked as he applied more pressure with his thumb. "If not, then why do you respond so well to my touch you little slut?" He asked me as he put another finger in my ass and began moving them in the cum that was inside.

I felt my body tense slightly as my face washed at his question. I was surprised that I was still embarrassed about anything after everything that had just gone on and was going on, but I somehow managed to do it. I didn't really want to answer the question but I knew that if he pried deep enough I would fall into the palm of his hands.

"Are you trying to defy your daddy?" He asked with a smirk in his voice as he applied more pressure with his thumb, making me release a small whimper, and began to curl him fingers in my ass. "You don't want to get me angry now do you?" He asked, "So tell me who you've done it with before?" He said, his voice had some sort of strange edge... jealousy?

"N-no one." I stuttered as I bit my lip whilst his thumb applied more pressure, making it so that the thumb was pointing directly downward facing - his slight nails pushing on the hole at the tip.

"No?" He asked sarcastically. "Then why do you react so well when I do... this?" He asked both forcing three fingers deep in my ass and applying more pressure to my tip as I gave out a mellow cry from the pleasure and pain. "Are you trying to tell me that one trained you?" He asked.

"I... I did..." I breathed.

"What did you do?" He asked with an undertone of surprise.

"I practiced... myself..." I admitted. Tears were in my eyes from the pleasure, the pain and the way he had questioned me,

"Good." He breathed out in relief, his breath fanning over my ass as the pressure on my dick released but he warned me not to cum as he went back to licking out my ass.

I closed my eyes in concentration, trying not to focus on either my ass or my dick but he was making it so hard not to let my mind slip up and wonder...

"Daddy..." I breathed in both frustration and focus.

"You've been a good boy..." he told me before shuffling slightly until his dick was in front of my mouth and my ass was raised enough for him to reach it from his position.

I poked my tongue out and noticed a shudder before I took his head into my mouth, playing with it with my tongue. I found pleasure out of the way he reacted to my touch, he wasn't submissive to it but he leaned into it, forcing me to continue my actions as I slowly took his dick further into my mouth until it was at the back of my throat while he moved his hips.

It was a good distraction but it couldn't make me forget the pleasure that I was feeling and the increasing need to cum over Daehyun as he licked out my ass.

He slowly began to use more force with his thrusts and I had to force myself not to gag as he rammed his way down my throat harshly.

"You can cum." He said after pulling away from my ass and beginning to pull out of my mouth but not before releasing both in my mouth and over my face.

That was all it took to make me cum and I felt so embarrassed that no one had to even properly touch my dick for it to release.

"You taste good." I muttered weakly as I licked his cum from my lips and flushed as soon as I realised what I had said.

Suddenly, I heard a sigh and a two clicks as he unlocked my hands from being my back.

"I'll only go this far this time." He sighed. "But be prepared, next time I won't stop so easily."

The next morning I found myself in the living room with my head resting between Daehyun's legs as I sat on the floor with him on the sofa. He was playing with my hair as though it was the most interesting thing in the world whilst I, on the other hand, had trying to forget about the pain in my as I watched the screen in front of me. I couldn't find focus though... I was so comfortable that I had given into Daehyun and had just sat there, leaning on one of his legs with my eyes closed as he messed with my hair.

"Honey... we're home!" Himchan called through the house and I heard the verbally abusive responses from Yongjae and Jongup as a loud, over dramatic laugh came from Yongguk... clearly proud that they had avoided getting a hangover.

Daehyun went to pull his hand away but just laughed and continued when I let out an unconscious whimper at the removal of his hand.

"And... you've gotten close..." Himchan scrutinised from behind but I just went back to focusing on the hand playing with my hair.

I noticed a set of footsteps begin to get closer. "What's so interesting about his...?" Himchan began but stopped when I heard a slapping sound and I turned around to see an angry Daehyun glaring at Himchan who was wide eyed as he cradled his hand to his chest - looking at us in shock.

"Closer than you thought." Yongguk laughed as he went to sit on the sofa next to Daehyun but ended up getting back up and moving to a chair before Daehyun pulled me up and re positioned me so that I was lying across the sofa with my head face down on my hands which were on his lap.

"What happened to your ear?" Himchan asked suddenly and I reached my hand up to it before feeling the slight scab over the point that Daehyun had kept on fighting and turned my head to glare at him but he just used one hand to turn my head and reposition myself, which I gave into too easily.

"Well that brings an end to Hyung - maknae talks..." Yongguk sighed. 

"Damn right it does." Daehyun said strongly from behind me but still only played with my hair lightly. "He's all mine." He muttered and I was suddenly glad of the position that I was in as I could easily hide my face.

"So I guess you got your wifey a ring this time..." Himchan smirked. "She actually remembered your declaration of love..."

I felt my ears turn pink but I found myself grinning (so that had been what they had been hiding about the other night...

Daehyun pulled up my face to give me a light kiss and when he pulled away I noticed Himchan looking at my grinning face over Daehyun's shoulder.

"Yep... the young gangly one has finally lost it..."


End file.
